


Mums the Word

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Kayleigh may be in denial, but Mandy isn't having it .





	Mums the Word

Eurgh , that's the worst so far, ten effing minutes “ she said as she wiped the sick from her chin. She tried brushing her teeth, but was sick again. She had to wait before trying again.

“ Breath deep “ she thought “ Big breaths , that's it “, the nausea ebbed away. “ Wait a minute make sure “ she thought to herself .

She eventually managed to brush her teeth, and gargle.

A quick check of her makeup and off out the bathroom door she went .

Mandy was leaning against the wall opposite, arms folded, looking glum .

“ Jesus Mandy, you scared me, how long you been there, I thought you had gone to work ?” 

“ Steve is worried about your, ahem, food poisoning, I said I'd check you were ok “ 

“ Thanks “ 

“ So you do think I'm as thick as Steve then ?”

“ What you on about Mandy, I never said you were thick” 

“ But you're sticking to the food poisoning story are you ?”

“ I think I've picked up a bug that's all” Kayleigh said with indignation. “ I'll be ok soon”

“ Oh you've picked something up alright, but it'll be more than just a few months before your better, more like seven or eight by my reckoning “

“ What ?, I don't know what your on about, it's a stomach thing that's all, so if you don't mind I've got work”

Kayleigh went to walk past Mandy, Mandy moved into her path to stop her .

“ My arse it's stomach bug, I can recognise the signs Kayleigh, been there done that, that's eight mornings on the trot, you cry at nothing , you ask if your ankles are fat and you keep looking at your boobs, you're knocked up aren't you ?”

“ Don't talk like that I hate that term , it's vulgar”

“ Well call it what you want then, but I'm right aren't I?”

Kayleigh looked at Mandy, then looked down, and started crying .

“ Oh sis come here” Mandy moved in and held her big sister tight, “ I knew it, you are aren't you ?”

Through her tears Kayleigh, whispered “ Yes “ and started to cry louder. “ What am I gonna do Mandy?”

“ Do you think , or do you know?” Mandy asked looking into her eyes.

“ I know, I've done 3 tests all positive “ 

“ Any idea how far on ?” 

“ I reckon about 12 weeks “

“ Jesus Kayleigh why didn't you tell me , I'm always here for you you know that , I would never judge you know ?”

“ Embarrassment I think , getting pregnant accidentally at my age , what a stupid bitch “ 

“ You're not stupid , babe , accidents happen, to think that all this time you've wanted a baby and here you are unable to enjoy the sensation, not feeling able to share”

“ I didn't know what to do Mand, I still don't “ 

“ Let's talk down stairs , I'll make a brew, ok ? “ 

“ I don't have time “ she sniffed, “ John will be here soon” 

“ I text him before I came upstairs to catch you, I said you would be 15 mins late, hope you don't mind I had a hunch we needed a talk, I had an inkling something wasn't right” 

“ Course not, thanks “ 

They sat in the kitchen, facing each other, Mandy took her sisters hand reassuringly. 

“ I don't know how to tell John, I don't know how he'll react, this wasn't in our big plan ?”

“ Look Kayleigh I hate to ask but, It is his, isn't it ?” 

Kayleigh glared at Mandy, not believing her ears 

“ Sorry Kayleigh, of course it is , should never have asked, forget I said that “ 

“ I'm so careful Mandy, I mean we both are, before I went on the pill, we never went without protection, never “ 

“ Well something went wrong somewhere, did you wait long enough , was it in your system properly “ 

“I'm 36 Mandy not 16 , of course we waited, belt and braces for a while”

“ What about when you had that chest infection ?”

“ What about it ?” 

“ Well you got treated didn't you “ 

“ So, what of it ?” 

“Well you know some antibiotics interfere with your pill don't you ?, was it one of that type you had, did you think to ask ?”

“ Oh shit Mandy, I never thought of that at the time, oh god what have I done “ she said throwing her head in her hands sobbing, “ I've effing ruined everything”

“ Nothings ruined, you two have a great relationship this won't change that, he has a right to know though , you have to tell him “ 

“ Not now though, I want to keep him a bit longer” 

“ Keep him ?, what do you mean keep him ?” you two are destined to be together forever “

“What If I tell him and he doesn't want me and a baby , he might walk away , and then where would I, where would we be eh, where ?” 

“ That's shite Kayleigh, and you know it , he isn't that kind of guy, he's not like that in the least, you know full well he'd effing stand by you …” 

“ Cause he felt he had to , Mandy, had to, because he's a gentleman, I don't want to trap him “ 

“ He'd do it because he wanted to, not had to , you've seen him with the kids, mine and Paul's, he's a natural dad “

“ Aye with other people's, not his though, he might be totally different “ 

“ You don't know that , no one does. But he loves the bones of you , that l do know, and I know that although he might be shocked at first , he'll love and support you and little lump there, to hell and back “ 

“What if you’re wrong Mandy eh, what if you are so so wrong and he washes his hands of me what then, what would I do then, a 36 year old with a baby ? “ Kayleigh said becoming visibly more upset. 

“ Calm down sis, you'll do yourself and shorty there a mischief getting wound up like that , your blood pressure will go sky high” 

“ Sorry, I'm just so confused , help me Mandy please “ 

“ Look Kayleigh there aren't many options are there. Don't tell him and then what ? . Would you stop getting physical when you start to show, then what eh ? , walk away ?, confess, thats if he hadn't already guessed by then.” 

“ Or you could tell him now it's over , finish with him then run away somewhere and raise the baby yourself, he never gets to know, but that's not your style “

“ Get rid ?,” 

Kayleigh looked shocked at Mandy 

“ I know you would never do that, so stop looking at me like that, that was never an option I know “ 

“Or the common sense approach, tell him now so he can share this with you , like I'm sure you know he wants to, and explain how you think it happened , he'll know you didn't mean to “trap him” as you said. You have to do something , stressing about it will probably be worse than doing it”

“ I can't live without him though , I can't risk it “ 

“ Are you thick or just helping out cause they're busy ?” said an exasperated Mandy 

“ Don't get it “ 

“ Listen to me , you have to do something, you can't do nothing, nothing is not an option, there is a living thing in there” Mandy said pointing to Kayleigh's midriff, “ getting bigger, every effing day, pretending it doesn't exist won't work, you have to tell him, it's that simple, and so are you if you don't understand that “

“ But …..” 

“ No buts , it won't disappear, you know yourself what the answer is don't you ?”

“ Yea I know, I'll ask him to come in when he get here and I'll tell him “

“ What now , this morning , here ? 

“ No time like the present “ Kayleigh said with a forced smile.

“ That a girl “ replied Mandy.

 

A few minutes later , Mandy heard the Fiat arrive outside.

“ I know we're cutting it fine John , but I need a word okay, it's important yes, thanks “ Kayleigh said on the phone.

“ I'll be in the kitchen “ Mandy said , “ good luck, but i'm sure you don't need it “ 

She went into the kitchen and pushed the door almost closed but not quite, she could still see the living room door .

John let himself in and went into the living room, closing the door behind him just as Kayleigh had asked. A few anxious moments passed Mandy could hear indistinct talking but couldn't make out if it was, happy, sad or indifferent, suddenly the living room door burst open and John ran out , and to Mandys shock, he continued out the front door. 

“ Fuck sake , I didn't half get that wrong “ thought a stunned Mandy. “ Oh god almighty what's happening, what have I done ? shit , shit, shit “ 

“ Kayleigh love I'm so sorry “ she said apologetically running into the living room, “ guess I'm a poor judge of character after all “ 

Kayleigh stood with a huge grin on her face , looking past Mandy to the front door. 

Seconds later John reappeared, phone to ear and an even larger grin on his face 

“ Yes mum another grandkid, “ both the sisters could hear screams of delight on the other end of the phone,

“ Okay, I'll ask her “ John put his hand over his phone mic, and spoke to Kayleigh 

“ Feeling up to visiting mum tonight ?, she wants to hug you personally “ 

Kayleigh nodded, her smile lighting up the room .

“ Okay mum about 7 okay, don't tell Paul, I'll phone him myself I want to break the news to him okay, okay love you bye” 

“ Congratulations “ Mandy said. 

“ Can you believe it Mandy?” enthused John.

“ Bloody hell, I'm gonna be a dad , me a dad , it's a dream come true, me and Kayleigh, a mam and dad, hells bells “ 

It was then his tears started, Mandy was first to hug John, Kayleigh joined them . 

As they drove into work that morning , they didn't speak much, they both looked repeatedly at each other smiling all the time. After they had phoned Paul, they decided to make the news public, Kayleigh was excited and wanted everyone to know, how wonderful she felt. John's ulterior motive was to make sure everyone knew, so they would all keep a watchful eye on Kayleigh. 

“ Ready Kayleigh, let's set the cat amongst the pigeons “ John said as they parked up.

Elsie was as usual in the smoking shelter , John and Kayleigh were going to use her ability to spread news to their advantage. 

“ This will be fun , Operation bun in the oven ,” John chuckled.

John got out first and theatricality helped Kayleigh out of the car, a fact noticed by Elsie .

“ John I'm pregnant not ill, I can manage “ Kayleigh said loudly with feigned indignation .

” Talk about being overprotective I'm only a few months gone , I hope you're not going to be like this right through my pregnancy, will you give over ,I can manage , Oh hi Elsie I never saw you there “ she said smiling.

“ Well why you couldn't arrange your scan for after work beats me , we're bloody late now” John said too loudly as they walked towards the staff entrance.

Elsie almost broke into a sprint getting to the door before them.

“That worked a treat” said Kayleigh, “ before I get to my locker it'll be twins knowing Elsie” 

“ Good for somethings is Elsie “ 

“ I love you so much John , this is a dream for me , I'm so excited”

“ I love you two very much , that's TWO “ he said patting her stomach 

“C'mon John any longer and she'll have me in labour by lunchtime “ she pulled a still smiling John towards the door.


End file.
